


Space Pirate

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Saiyans, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Meet the finished version of the sexy dark skinned beauty!#Turlesneedsmorelove





	

The following is a true story:

I walked into my bathroom and saw a few hairs on the floor forming a very interesting shape (should've taken a picture of it, oh well).

Then I sketched Turles based on that shape and digitized it. I swear on Beerus' name this was the result!  I can't even-

Backgrounds are NOT done by me. The sources are on my Deviantart account.

Headcanon: Saiyans have a gland at the base of their tails for... things I am rather embarrassed to mention. Let's just say it's very handy XD


End file.
